


【脱岩】不敢懂

by yuanzezeye



Category: LDH
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanzezeye/pseuds/yuanzezeye
Summary: ※不可说后续※有口交，有车





	【脱岩】不敢懂

一望无际的沙海中堆叠着的是被风沙侵蚀的红岩，狂风卷过，粗糙的沙砾击打在低头赶路的两人身上，附魔过的靴子也不可避免地留下了道道伤痕。根据之前探险者标注的地图看，不远处就会有个补给点，片冈回过头询问走的有些艰难的岩田需不需要休息一下，虽然得到了否定的答案，他还是刻意放慢了脚步，朝目的地赶去。

叮铃铃——门内的风铃响起。  
“欢迎！客人需要些什么？”大概是因为这里酷烈的太阳和炙热的高温，老板娘穿得十分单薄，就算这样，汗珠还是顺着脸颊滑倒了被高高聚拢的双峰间，摘下兜帽的岩田第一次见到这种风景，手握拳放在嘴边咳嗽了一下，转过了脸。“哦，那就来两杯啤酒，再来点下酒菜吧。”片冈明显地早就习惯于这种场景，熟稔地点单，然后走向了角落的位置。

这里是方圆几里唯一一个补给点，生意相当热闹，是一个即使大声说话也不会被注意到的地方。岩田在桌下悄悄揉腿放松着肌肉，再这么说魔法师的体力也比不过剑客的，扭头看着虽然有些疲惫，但是状况明显不错的片冈，他正喝着啤酒，随着吞咽地动作，啊…Naoto桑的喉结…岩田不由自主地也跟着做了个吞咽的动作，然后就和片冈对上了眼，他连忙移开视线。正好老板娘来送下酒菜，等她转身走远后，“她的身材真的好好啊，如果能…和她打一炮就好了。”岩田刻意学着平日里听来的粗俗的话，手上还比划着，“是巨乳诶，一定很舒服吧。”片冈沉默地看了眼笨拙地说着荤话，脸上泛起红晕的岩田，然后收回目光，“诶…刚酱也到了想女人的时候嘛。”“Naoto桑经验一定很丰富吧？”岩田试探性地开口。“嘛。”也不知道给出的是肯定的答案还是敷衍的语气词，摇曳的烛光在两人脸上投下阴影。

 

片冈其实早就发现不对了，自从上个任务开始，岩田看他的目光开始躲闪，也总是心不在焉，虽然在战斗的时候不至于造成什么大错，但是也有几次明显地错过时机，拖长战局的事情发生。他不是没有察觉到这个追随着自己脚步，执意要出来历练的小少爷对他其实是抱有一种暧昧的情感的。他受伤时岩田的过分紧张，两人一起洗澡时岩田躲闪的目光，岩田自认为藏的好好的感情早就被片冈一览无余了，但片冈始终没有捅破这层窗户纸。

 

是因为片冈对岩田没有感觉吗？其实也不是，片冈对于这个外貌俊秀，实力强悍，又总是带着爽朗笑容的后辈抱有的不仅是想要疼爱的感觉，但是就这样把他一起带下深渊真的可以吗？一个出身名门家的少爷本应有着更加光明的未来，现在这暂时的历练更将成为他履历上浓墨重彩的一笔。冒险者的生活是朝不保夕的，说得难听一点，他们随时面临的都是死亡，就刚刚走过的那漫漫黄沙中，又掩埋着多少人的尸骸呢？没错，冒险者中确实有像Hiro桑这样名留青史，和帝都那些大人物齐名的人物，但更多的人，在一次次的冒险中死于非命，岩田想过的真的是这样的生活吗？等青春的热血平息后，又能剩下什么呢，满身的伤痛？这是想想都让片冈感到难以忍受的事情。

气氛有些凝滞，沉默的两人和热闹的酒馆有些格格不入，片冈想着心事不小心喝多了，岩田只能把他拖回房间，真是万幸，这里还有多余的房间。坚实的布甲和佩剑，再加上成年男子的重量绝对不可小觑，把人平放到床上，岩田坐在床边喘着粗气。

闭着眼的Naoto桑，和平时战斗中像出鞘的刀似的凌厉截然不同，显得十分沉静，但不知道在想着什么，他始终蹙着眉。岩田凑上去帮他扶平眉心，然后缓缓的低下头，在抿着的唇上落下一吻，自从那个梦过去以后，他们之间仿佛有了隔阂，可能只是岩田单方面的躲避着片冈的善意，仿佛这样，他污浊的情感就不会玷污了前辈，但是现在没事的吧？没想到他按在人颈边的手被按住了，岩田惊异地抬头，对上的是片冈深沉如海的眼。

“我本来，是想放过你的。”片冈手上一用力，岩田也被拽到了床上，两人的体位上下交换了，片冈单膝跪在他两腿间，居高临下地看着。岩田微长的额发被他单手向上捋起，充满酒气的吻落下，灵巧的舌叩开因为惊讶还没缓过神而微微分开的唇进入。和梦里的场景好像，岩田扭过头，试图用手臂遮着脸，片冈温柔而强硬地把他的手按在枕上，“刚酱既然这么主动就要好好承担后果。”平日里看起来复杂难穿的布甲，在片冈的手下被快速的松解开，被丢到地上，更别说因为远程作战，除了法术加持以外更注重美观的法袍了。

 

两个人赤诚相对着。片冈一路亲吻下去，在肌肉分明的身体上留下暧昧的吻痕，分开岩田的腿架在肩膀上，一手扶住翘起的阴茎然后整根的含住，吮吸着，在口内造出真空空间，另一只手在下面按摩着鼓胀的囊袋。从未经历过这样快感的岩田双手捂住了脸，脚趾痉挛似的抽搐着。“Naoto桑…”“嗯？”片冈没有张嘴，发出了闷哼般的询问，声带的震动直接让岩田射了出来。片冈将嘴里的精液吐在手上，往后穴伸去，然后抬起身，和岩田唇舌交换着。岩田被迫吞下了带着腥味的液体，难受地呛咳着，片冈舔舐去他唇边的津液。“刚酱自己的味道不好吗？”后穴被仔细开拓着，从未容纳过这种异物所以有些艰难的吞吐着手指，精液的润滑让进出变得稍微容易了一点。片冈变换着手指的角度，用手勾起内壁微微外扯，感觉差不多后换上了自己的性器。“嘶…”怪异的饱足感，闷闷的胀痛感交织在一起，岩田推拒着片冈的肩膀想让他退出，但是难得的，片冈没有理会岩田的请求，缓慢的抽插起来，手上也套弄着岩田因为疼痛有点萎了的阴茎，慢慢地习惯了这种感觉后岩田也开始获得了快感，配合着冲撞摇摆起了腰，敏感点被狠狠地磨蹭过时，他失声叫了出来，反应过来自己身处在隔音不好的旅馆里时又赶紧捂住了自己的嘴，片冈亲吻着他，含住他的耳垂拉扯着，不同于上半身的温柔，片冈的下半身对准了那点恶意顶弄着，浪潮般的快感一波一波地涌上，未出口的呻吟被堵在了嘴里，修剪的规整的指甲在片冈紧实的后背上留下了一片红痕，两个人一起达到了高潮“唔…Naoto桑…”岩田感受着热流从穴里缓慢流出，尴尬的不知所措，没想到又被片冈翻了过去，从背后被揽住。

“刚酱，我们的时间还有很多。”

不知节制放纵的结果就是两个人在补给点休息了整整三天，任务时间也被迫延长了。告别了露出暧昧笑容的老板娘，两人重新踏上了征途

 

很多年以后，大陆依然繁荣，在热闹的酒馆里，吟游诗人拨弄着五弦琴传唱着一个又一个传说。传说中有一位剑客和一位魔法师，他们俩一起穿越过荒原，打败过恶龙，在无数个让冒险者折戟的险境都留下过他们的足迹，然后一起去到了另一个凡人无法触及的世界。


End file.
